


早安吻 率知

by Island_of_catwiththreelegs



Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_catwiththreelegs/pseuds/Island_of_catwiththreelegs
Summary: 1.率知2.溫暖30題挑戰3.勿上升真人4.OOC預警5.同居設定建議可以先看完上一篇我忘了拿浴巾再看這篇或許會更有感覺歐
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 率知
Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839685
Kudos: 1





	早安吻 率知

**Author's Note:**

> 1.率知  
> 2.溫暖30題挑戰  
> 3.勿上升真人  
> 4.OOC預警  
> 5.同居設定
> 
> 建議可以先看完上一篇我忘了拿浴巾再看這篇或許會更有感覺歐

5.早安吻

崔韓率覺得自己似乎已經好一陣子沒有睡得這麼舒服了，懷中人的體溫就如本人的性格一樣溫和，冷氣吹了一整晚後泛著冷意的早晨抱起來總是特別舒服。

前陣子工作室那邊在趕案子，崔韓率即使在家也常常用音軌用到三更半夜，為了不要吵到洪知秀，這種時期他通常會睡在自己的作曲室，因為這次的案子比較繁瑣，結案前甚至有幾天跟李知勳一起擠工作室沙發熬夜。

洪知秀的狀況似乎也沒有比較悠閒，雖然洪知秀向來沒什麼拖稿的習慣，但處於新刊截稿期的他仍然忙著和編輯開會討論修正和排版。某次崔韓率調音軌調到凌晨，原本以為年上戀人應該已經在臥室裡熟睡了，沒想到打開作曲室的門就看到洪知秀在廚房裡沖咖啡，洪知秀看到他從作曲室出來，也只笑著問了一句要喝咖啡嗎，最後兩人久違的對話結束在洪知秀端著咖啡進房間前對崔韓率說的那句不要等他。

思及此處，崔韓率有些無奈地勾起嘴角，用手背輕輕撫上背對自己的臉龐。兩人都選擇了自己喜歡的職業，也很默契地不打擾對方，互相尊重彼此的生活空間，雖然偶爾會出現這種明明在家卻碰不到對方的時期，但或許這也是他們之間感情穩定的原因吧。

單手撐著頭，崔韓率逆著光仔細打量著洪知秀臉上的細毛，平常一起睡的時候常常是身旁的人比他早醒來，導致崔韓率其實鮮少有這樣打量對方的機會。

用手指小心翼翼地撥開散亂的瀏海，平時總是流淌著光彩的眼現在被眼皮包覆著。最吸引他的大概就是這雙眼了，崔韓率想，不論是在疲憊不堪、壓力轟炸的情況下，給予自己理解和慰藉的眼神，或是在迷惘、無助的時侯包容他一切、給予力量的眼神，更多還有那些他們一起度過的日子裡，泛著溫柔、寵溺、有時有些調皮的眼神，已經無法計算自己被這雙眼拯救過多少次了。

輕輕地把吻落在眼角處，像是在道謝一樣，下一秒又因為怕吵醒洪知秀趕緊觀察他的反應，像極了偷吃糖果而鬼鬼祟祟的孩子。幸好睡著的人沒有什麼反應，看似安穩的繼續沉在夢鄉。

崔韓率小小鬆了口氣，又繼續打量洪知秀的臉。從眼窩下方延伸，高挺的鼻樑有著柔和的曲線，讓崔韓率想起兩人鼻子貼鼻子的畫面，不一定是因為親吻，有時候就只是蹭著對方的鼻子細語，兩人似乎都很喜歡這樣的距離感，當然有時候擦槍走火有些dirty talk也是難免。

大膽地伸手觸碰哥哥的鼻子，接著又小心地滑到微微打開的嘴唇，洪知秀的嘴唇不算太薄，但也不是厚的類型，人中和上唇形成好看的曲線，崔韓率每次盯著看都會有種想親上去的衝動，而下唇相對比較豐腴，每次親上去的時候都有讓弟弟無法自拔的觸感，也常常被陷入情慾的他留下掠奪的痕跡。

崔韓率的食指照著哥哥嘴唇的形狀，蜻蜓點水般的來回撫摸，一直到耳邊出現了熟悉的氣息

「你要摸到什麼時候?」

撫摸的動作頓了一下，「吵醒你了?」崔韓率把視線對上他剛剛打量很久的那雙眼，「原本打算要在你親我的時候起來的，沒想到你可以摸這麼久」，阿...是調皮的眼神，崔韓率想，「你醒很久了嗎?」把額頭貼上對方的，鼻尖碰到了鼻尖。

洪知秀微微抬起下巴，碰了一下崔韓率的唇。  
"I'm waiting for your morning kiss."

於是崔韓率將手移到洪知秀後頸，扶著他再一次親吻他的唇，飽含著早晨的光束和隔著窗戶隱隱傳來的夏日蟬鳴，深入的、佔有的、溫暖的、氣息交融的。

"Good morning, Joshua"  
"Good morning, Vernon"

\--

"Aren't you going to sing Sunday Morning?"  
"C'mon! Today's not even Sunday! But if you want to hear the song, I can-"  
崔韓率決定還是用嘴唇堵住比較快

\--

「哥，所以你到底什麼時候醒的啊?」在兩人終於在床上翻滾夠了之後，崔韓率抱著洪知秀問，「嗯...大概是你親我眼睛的時候吧，很癢，就醒了」  
崔韓率一臉無言，「哥你也醒得太沒反應了吧，一般人不是醒了至少會眨個眼睛之類的嗎?」  
洪知秀笑了笑，「那是因為你太專心在看我的嘴唇才沒看到吧，小色鬼」

於是就在崔韓率想實踐小色鬼行動的發言下，他們開始第二次的床上翻滾大戰

\--

「還有，想多看一下你為我著迷的樣子」  
這是洪知秀還沒說出口的半句話。

#END


End file.
